


The Family Greenshade!

by Big_Diesel



Series: The IzuRWBY Collection [6]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angry Sex, Children, Comedy, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Midoriya Izuku/Blake Belladonna, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Complex, Father-Son Relationship, Femdom, Fluff, Good Parent Bakugou Katsuki, Good Parent Midoriya Izuku, Half-Human, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Older Midoriya Izuku, Out of Character, Parent Bakugou Katsuki, Parent Blake Belladonna, Parent Midoriya Izuku, Parent Yang Xiao Long, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Rare Pairings, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Vanilla, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: This is a story of not your everyday family. Izuku Midoriya is learning how to balance life with his Faunus wife, Blake, and their happy-go-lucky daughter, Aerith. Atypical plots and errors of misguided comedy, love, and adventures with the emerald cinnamon roll as he tackles marriage, parenthood, and the complexities that he calls his life. {AU} {Blake x Izuku} {Greenshade} {Weiss x Shouto} {Ruby x Eijiro} {Yang x Katsuki}Update on 9/30/20: Introducing the Kid, Aerith!Update on 12/2/20: Introducing the Kid, Raiden!Coming Soon: Introducing the Todoroki Twins, Autumn and Sky!Greenshade {Blake x Izuku}Explosive Dragon {Yang x Katsuki}Firewater {Weiss x Shouto}
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke, Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki, Blake Belladonna/Midoriya Izuku, Eri/Izumi Kouta, Explosive Dragon - Relationship, Firewater - Relationship, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Greenshade - Relationship, Kirishima Eijirou/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Todoroki Shouto/Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long/Bakugou Katsuki
Series: The IzuRWBY Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914700
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Introducing the Kid, Aerith!

Aerith Midoriya didn't put too much thought on the plan on how to conquer her father once again. Yet again, she has heard someone from the television telling her that the best ideas are made from bad planning. Wasn't sure if it was true or not, the six-year-old was still having a hard time with her times' table. She remembered telling her mother that when she grows up, she is going to tell math that it needs to solve their own problems.

Because she was tired of missing desserts for the sea of red on her schoolwork.

The emerald-haired, amber-eyed child needed to be nimble and playful like a pussycat. She slowly tiptoed out of bed. It was shortly after dawn and knew that her father wouldn't be up for another hour. Something about daylight savings or whatever hour one loses or gains. Looking back now, the child thought she should have better paid attention to math. It mattered not. Her mother wasn't going to be back from her morning run for another hour. If she remembered correctly, she would be accompanied by her three aunts.

So, a pit stop by the coffeehouse would further delay her return. The sound of a sparkle gleamed in Aerith's eyes. She was going to spend the morning lying in the futon with her daddy dearest.

She slowly unplugged the loud All Might novelty clock. She slowly put on her slippers on the cold tile floor as she peeked out to the hallway. Darkness remained, but the crest of the sun would become nigh. She cracked her fingers, calculating the trajectory from making her steps from her bedroom to her parents' bedroom.

Boxes still filled the newly renovated home. It has been barely two weeks into their new residence, so obstacles were a challenge. Often the six-year-old imagined what All Might would do in the midst of the interfering boxes. Or, what would her Pop-Pop Ghira do when facing opposition?

Sporting her cape that Anna wore from _Frozen_ , she looked onto the boxes. She produced a Cheshire Cat smile, placing her hands on her hips. "So, we meet again, the League of Boxes!" She observed the boxes, checking whatever area was blocking her from seeing her father. She spread her feet, preparing to make her move in case of opposing forces. "Think you can block me again from meeting my father." She scoffed lightly. She had to whisper, especially if she didn't want certain interference.

" _What makes you think that we can't stop you, Aerith?"_

The boxes stood tall. Their sinister eyes popped open when seeing their opposition. The boxes hissed, which didn't deter Aerith. Her goal in mind was at the end of the hallway. "Because I am the daughter of One for All. That's why! I have the skills and the agility to withstand any forces, you ugly villain," she said as she pointed at the boxes. "Along with being a daughter of a huntress, this nimble pussycat can maneuver without being stopped!" She made a haughty, but silent laugh. "They don't call me Aerith the Shadowcat out of kicks and giggles."

" _Your father is heavily guarded by my people in our fortress! There is nothing you can do to stop us, you puny mutt!"_

Aerith took on the offense. Aware of her interspecies heritage and the daughter of a Japanese father with a quirk and a Faunus mother, she wasn't going to let that deter her from whatever obstacles that occur.

The emerald-haired child extended her hands. She prepared her stance as she was on the defense to attack. "Bring it, you thieves." Aerith rushed toward the boxes that were her enemies. "Pew, pew!" She made tiny attacks by patting the boxes. Although it was pretend, she still didn't need to disturb her father.

"Pew, pew, evil villain," exclaimed Aerith. "No one can stop me with my New Orleans Wallop." She jumped around the area, circling the boxes as she made her fighting sounds. "Pew, pew! Stand down, villain!"

Aerith felt accomplished. Unrelenting as she fought the stack of boxes that were keeping her away from her daddy dearest.

" _Pew! Pew!"_

" _Here comes Aerith the Shadowcat with her Plaster Beam!"_

" _You can't touch me like that until I am old enough to buy cigarettes!"_

" _Pew! Pew! Die, you putz!"_

She could hear the excitement of the crowd cheering her on. Men loved her. Girls adored her. Many wanted to be her. Many desired her, but her heart belonged to one man.

"And that is my Papa Izuku, ladies and gentlemen!"

She couldn't allow the cheering crowd distract her from the main boss - the box that stood in the center of her parents' bedroom. The evilest of evil - Mr. Maytag!

"Maytag! Here we are once again!" Aerith heard a growling sound as the bulky brown box stood staring at the nimble six-year-old.

"Well, yes, Aerith! Thought you would be crying because you have wet your pants," barked the villain.

"Just so you know, Mr. Funny Man," retorted Aerith. "I have only peed my pants once this week and it was because I've drunk too much soda before bedtime!" She pointed at herself. "Mom just took away my rubber bed liner!" She waved her hands. "So, there! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"What makes you think you could stop me, Couching Tiger, Yellow Pajamas," said Mr. Maytag as he began laughing. "Lest we forget the last time you tried fighting me. I'm built to last! It says so on my costume. The proof is in the power!"

"Stand back, you putz," barked Aerith. She snorted at the box. "You have a very important person you are keeping away from me." She stomped her foot. "And I would be darn if you keep him confined in your prison much longer."

"Oh! Talking about your daddy dearest," interjected Mr. Maytag. "He is confined in a state that he won't be able to make even the slightest peep!"

Aerith's amber eyes were wide as saucers. She pursed her lips. "You don't mean! You wouldn't, you foul beast!"

"Yep! He is confined in a deep slumber," replied Mr. Maytag. "We had to subdue him. Hmpf! He put up quite a fight, but it didn't take much." The box began to show his energy. "After all, we have his OFA!"

Hearing those words made the six-year-old's heart skip a beat. "No!" She dropped to her knees. "No, you didn't! You inconsiderate bastard!"

"Ho! Ho! Ho," replied the villain with a haughty voice. "Yes, I did! Like your precious father needs it. He is already confined to something worse than losing his OFA."

"And what is that," questioned Aerith.

"Being married to some neko girl and having a daughter who can't hold her liquid," answered Mr. Maytag with a sinister grin. "How can you save the world if you can't even save your own bladder?"

Those were fighting words. She produced a tear in her eye as she covered herself with the cape. Upon removing the cape, her eyes began to glow. "Never in your disgusting life ever talk about my parents." She began to rush toward the box. "New...Orleans…."

" _Aerith Midoriya! What did I say about making all this noise in the morning. You will wake up your father!"_

Aerith turned and saw that Mr. Maytag was nothing more than an appliance box. Scattered items from various boxes were spread on the floor. She turned as she heard the source of the noise headed toward her direction.

"You're lucky that I have forgotten my purse, or else you could have disturbed your father." Aerith looked up to the woman with the same matching eyes as she lowered herself to her height. "Baby, as much as we love you playing superhero, it is too early in the morning. Plus, your father begins his first day working as a teacher at his old high school. So, he must get his rest." Aerith's mother took her by her hand and picked up her daughter.

"Hmm! Didn't wet the bed this time," the Faunus mother smiled. "Great! If only we can get you to step up on those times tables."

"Mom," groaned Aerith. "I was _this_ close on conquering the villain. How can I become the #1 Pro Hero if I keep getting distracted."

Blake found it cute on how similar her daughter's proclivities with her husband are to becoming a superhero. However, Blake and Aerith are torn from the same cloth. So, she was aware of a certain "daddy complex."

"One day when you get big and strong and can perform math equations without coming home with red marks," said Blake as she placed her daughter at the table. The Faunus took off her jacket from her morning run and placed it on the chair. "Do you want oatmeal or cereal for breakfast?"

"The breakfast that All Might eats to start the day," said Aerith excitedly.

 _Can't tell my daughter that her hero's favorite breakfast includes thighs and breasts and chicken._ The black-haired mother closed the cabinet holding a box of oatmeal. "Then oatmeal it is!"

The sound of walking footsteps was making its presence known as Aerith turned to see _her_ number one hero. The emerald-haired father yawned loudly. It made the six-year-old laugh because it reminded her of bellowing Beowulf. "Morning, my beautiful ladies." Izuku walked and approached his wife.

"Good morning, Mr. Midoriya," said the apron-wearing Faunus as she kissed her husband on the lips. "Good morning to you, Mrs. Midoriya," replied Izuku as he inhaled the sweat. "Put up quite a sweat this morning."

"Had to work out the kinks from last night," she said. "The maintenance man was putting in overtime."

Izuku blushed, then paused when realizing that they were speaking inappropriately in front of their daughter. "And good morning, my little Ari!"

Aerith extended her hands as she wrapped herself around her father. She clung tightly, embracing everything of her father, scent and all.

"Easy, my little Spider Monkey," said Izuku. "My back is still sore after your mother fuc...I mean tried this new wrestling move on me."

"Would you like to step on your back, Daddy," asked Aerith.

He pecked her on the cheek before putting her back to her seat. "No worries, sweetheart. Going to take a mineral bath before heading to work."

Blake was pouring the oats in the pot while turning on the skin faucet. "Nervous about returning back to your old stomping ground."

Izuku slapped his chest. "No worries! I think after spending a couple of years in Menagerie with your father, I think I can handle anything." He turned his head in both directions.

"What's the worry," asked Blake.

"Just being sure that your father isn't around is all."

Blake produced a smirk. "Look, baby! Daddy just wants to be sure that you are protecting his girls."

"I think it wasn't _just_ you girls," retorted Izuku nervously. He shook away any thoughts of yesteryear when he looked at the clock. "Speaking of work, I need to go and get the day started."

Aerith watched her father as he gave her mother another kiss again. For a moment, she grew quite envious of her mother. The sound of a bowl hitting the table made Aerith turn. "After your breakfast, Ari, we are going to get you enrolled for school."

"Can I go to the school where Daddy goes," asked Aerith inquisitively.

The Faunus mother pursed her lip before clicking her tongue. "Sorry, sweetheart. You have to be a big girl before you go to that school."

"I thought I was a big girl," retorted Aerith.

"Let's say when you are close enough to buy cigarettes," said Blake as she poured the oatmeal into the bowl. "Sugar, butter, and cinnamon are next to you." She kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Now eat. I am going to get myself out of these damped clothes." She pointed at the living room. "Watch television when you are finished eating and I will get you so we can get you ready." _With little Ari distracted, I can help the maintenance man work out some of those kinks._

_**To be continued….** _

_**** _

_**Aerith Midoriya** _

_**A/N: We know that this is Cacao from "Nekopara." We could see the resemblance of Blake and Izuku in her.** _


	2. Introducing the Kid, Raiden!

Raiden Xiao Bakugo always thought of himself as a pragmatic kid. A six-year-old that was wise beyond his years. He can tie his shoes, cross his t's and dot his i's in cursive, and he could speak English and Japanese. Reading, acting, and swimming were his hobbies. He wasn't particularly a fan of fighting. He still hides under the duvet whenever anything violent or horrid happens in movies. He was a dedicated pacifist, hoping to use his skills someday to help the poor, the downtrodden, and the misguided in ways that weren't of his Pro Hero father and huntress mother.

Especially what he has to encounter on his day to day basis.

It was a typical morning in the Bakugo residence. Raiden sat in the kitchen as he prepared himself French toast with orange juice. He thought of grapefruit, but decided against it, thinking that it would be useful at some point.

Neatly covering his shirt with his napkin, he said a tiny prayer before he began partaking his meal. He took small bites, careful not to be slobbish. His great Uncle Qrow always told him to take his time before taking on a challenge.

While taking a drink, he had to remind himself to set out plates for his Mother and Father Dearest. Normally there are four plates, but his older sister Zakuro was having a little time out from the family for some time. He delightfully smiled, hoping that his ten-year-old sister was having a jolly time at the school for the wayward. He recalled when they last visited, a helmet wasn't required. And at least when they hug, she whispered anything that a child shouldn't tell another child, especially if they are related.

Before he took another bite, the heavens harked when hearing the rattling from the living room. It was safe to say that his parents were awake.

_I ain't worrying about you!_

_I ain't worrying about you, either!_

_Go and get your Uncle Qrow! I bet I can whoop his ass!_

_Katsuki, please! You can't even challenge him. You can't even fight!_

_Think I can't? Go and get your mother, father, hell bring Ruby in this. I can take them._

_I don't know why I am with your ugly ass._

_I am ugly, but you're with me plus two kids later._

_Still don't know why. Pomeranian bastard._

_One-arm bitch!_

_At least my robotic arm gets me off._

_Because it has no emotions or feelings like you give my flaccid member._

_One day, you will find me and your children gone._

_Oh, they are now my kids. Weren't long ago you were questioning me. I was about to call Maury!_

_Oum, I can't stand you._

_Can't stand you either!_

Raiden sighed through his nose. Amazing how this was the common norm in the household and how easily he accepts it. As he dabbed his cheek with his napkin to wipe the syrup, his parents thought it was pleasant to expedite their war room talk into the kitchen.

His blonde mother put on a smile when seeing her youngest children. "Good morning, my ray of sunshine." He closed his eyes when met with a peck on his forehead. "Morning, Mommy," the platinum blonde boy smiled.

Katsuki took a seat as he saw that Raiden prepared his breakfast. The red-eyed father looked at his son momentarily before pulling out the newspaper. "Morning, son!"

"Morning, Daddy," replied Raiden.

Yang and Katsuki, on numerous occasions, have told themselves not to discuss their marital affairs in front of Raiden. It was part of the reason why their oldest daughter was taking a timeout. Zakuro began acting out and taking her playful marital act on her brother.

Scraping the french toast with honey butter, the blonde eyed her son. "Ready for school?"

The cheerful child responded with peace signs. "Yes, I am! A new school year!" He wiped his face. "Plus, I will be attending school with Ari-chan. Hopefully, me and her have class together."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it," answered Yang as she ruffled his hair. "You always had an eye for little Ari." She winked.

The red-eyed progeny of Katsuki blushed. "Mom," he groaned. "Ari is like a sister to me. Plus, girls are icky."

"Preach it, brother," interjected Katsuki as he munched on his breakfast.

Yang overlooked her husband's comment. "Of course, for now. At some point, feelings will come."

"And feelings will go," said Katsuki. He stared at his son. "Listen Raiden, I hate to break it to you, but what people call "love" is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. It hits hard, son, then it slowly fades, leaving you stranded in a failing marriage. I am in it! Your mother's parents did it. Auntie Blake and Uncle Deku are gonna do it. Break the cycle, Ray. Rise above. Focus on being a Pro Hero."

Yang smiled as she stomped Katsuki's foot. The spiky-haired father kept a smile as a tear was shedding out of his eye.

"Overlook your father, Rick-ago, dear," she said to her son as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his forehead. He loved his mother's tender kisses as he cooed and held onto her arms. "When you get older, you will understand what it is to like and love." She frowned. "And regret."

Katsuki, for the sake of their son, raised three fingers in the air, obviously delivering his wife the middle finger. "Read between those lines on regret."

Overlooking again, she turned to her son. "Thank you for cooking breakfast, sweetie," said Yang. "It is delicious!"

"Yeah," interjected Katsuki. "Amazing that a six-year-old _boy_ can cook whereas it appears foreign to a certain somebody." He flipped the newspaper over. "After all, the kitchen is a woman's natural habitat."

"Like it's your natural habitat in pleasing me," retorted Yang. "It seems to me your role has been filled by a certain rotor or plastic."

"When you clean the tuna processing factory from time to time, then I can assist," responded Katsuki. "Fumes are deadlier than Chernobyl."

Yang furrowed her eyes. She took hold of Raiden's ears. "Excuse us, sweetie." She turned to Katsuki. "Since your mackerel smelling, tiny sardine having ass wants to talk shit, then these lips down here, the ones you call a factory, are sealed.

"Got the hot glue gun in the drawer for this special occasion," replied Katsuki. " _Oum_ be praised!"

"Fuck…" She covered her mouth, already forgetting about their son being present. "Sorry, Ray! You know Mommy and Daddy tend to joke around."

Raiden swallowed his fluffy baked good. "It's okay, Mommy," he smiled. "By now, I am used to what you and Daddy do. That's how you show your love." He scratched his chin. "Or that was at least Zucchan said to me when she forced me to sign our marriage certificate." _I don't recall siblings marrying. And it was also written in colored pencils._

Katsuki nodded as he turned the paper. "Nothing shows love than whiskey, a spiked condom and a DNA test."

Yang slammed the table. "I didn't ask to be married to you!"

"I didn't either. When a certain Faunus has a certain Gambol Shroud wrapped around my neck while dangling from the third floor and when a certain father of yours points Neptune's trident towards me, then how can I say no," questioned Katsuki. "You're lucky that my quirk is useless out there in Vale, Mistral, whatever y'all from." He produced a grin. "Let them come and visit me." He cracked his knuckles. "I would give them the good old-fashioned Lord Explosion Murder welcome."

Yang stared at her husband. "Useless quirk." She examined her nails. "Didn't stop Izuku when he used his quirk when you ran from that Beowulf."

"..."

"Face it, Katsuki. Under pressure, you fold like your flaccid member." She delivered a peace sign. "Case closed!"

Katsuki slammed the paper down. "You're aching for a case, aren't you?"

Yang cracked her knuckles. " _First 48_ or _Battle Royale_? How do you want it?"

Katsuki's hands began dripping nitroglycerin. His sickening grin was seen from his wife and son. Yang activated her semblance, having her arm on standby.

"Mom? Dad?"

Katsuki turned to Raiden. "I think you need to go see your Uncle Deku a bit early today." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. "This should cover lunch for today." He took his son by his collar and pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Have a great day, son," said Yang as she prepared another battle with her husband dearest. "Watch out for cars. And be good for Uncle Izuku and Aunt Blake!"

Raiden showcased his friendly smile. "Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, Raiden," said the parents as they prepared for battle.

Raiden grabbed his backpack and was heading out the door.

_So, you want to get waterboarded, bitch?!_

_Want to be turned into a pack, Closet Case?!_

_Ain't the little bumblebee calling the hornet a stinger?_

_Fuck you, Katsuki!_

_If you learn how to quit being a dead lay, then there wouldn't be any problems, Yang!_

_Die!_

_AAAAHHHHH!_

Commotion filled the home as Raiden hopped out the stairs. He was whistling the theme song of his mecha anime as he was walking toward the street.

" _Good Morning, Ray-kun!"_

Raiden halted in his tracks when seeing his favorite next door neighbor stepping out of her gate. His heart fluttered whenever he saw the gorgeous silvery-headed teen approaching him. If she were a flower, then he was the bug.

"H-h-hi Eri-chan!"

The seventeen year old rushed to embrace her little next door neighbor she affectionately called her little brother. "Oh, my little Ray-kun." His face was beet red as he was buried into her bosom. "You look so adorable." She kissed him on his forehead. "I can just eat you up!"

His red eyes were becoming heart-shaped until he heard the sound of window shattering. Eri turned to see his parents usual antics. She whistled. "Starting early this morning."

Raiden sighed. "At least they have clothes on this time. The time I walked onto them when they were wrestling was awkward." He looked up to Eri. "Does wrestling require you to be naked?"

Eri decided not to answer as she took his hand. "Let me take you to Izuku onii-chan's house."

"Can I ride on your back, Eri-chan?"

"Of course, you can!"

"Yay!"

_**Meanwhile….** _

Izuku had to make his breakfast with legs. With a piece of cinnamon French toast in his mouth, he was sitting on the ledge as he was putting on his shoes for work. It felt good having more space into the recently new home. It beat living with Blake's parents in their downstairs basement any day of the week. A tiny chill ran down his spine. He did the sign of the cross in case if prying ears were listening. As much as he loved and adored his in-laws, there were still certain conditions when placing that wedding band on Blake's finger and exchanging kisses in the rice rain.

He put away those thoughts for now. A new day was upon him. Izuku Midoriya - #10 Pro Hero, professor, son, husband, father, friend, and an aspiring mangaka. He let out a tiny chuckle, reminding himself to work on his backdrops after work in his studio.

It felt weird sporting a blazer and khaki slacks as he began his first day as a Pro Hero History professor at UA High School. To think that it was over ten years ago after completing his studies to become a Pro Hero.

Izuku still found it surreal on how life has been in the years following his graduation. To think that an assignment in Menagerie following the fall of Beacon would introduce him to the love of his life. To think that he actually stayed behind and worked with his wife's father as they were working on establishing peace relations between humans and Faunus throughout Remnant. What should have been a year's assignment with Sir Nighteye's agency turned into many years.

In the end, he had gained a wife and a daughter. Also, a newer perspective on understanding the dynamics between being a middle-class Japanese human married to an affluent Faunus. It wasn't easy, but it was worth everything to be with his beloved.

"Baby, there is cabbage stew and rice in the bento. No meat today, okay," said Blake. "The freezer is still on the fritz and somebody is going to come out this week and check it out."

Izuku smiled and looked at his refreshed wife. She was sporting her white sundress as she held onto his lunch. "Yes, dear," he said calmly as he gratefully received his lunch.

She gave him a thumbs up. "Stick it to the man and don't let those kids scare you," she said as she watched him stand. "Thankfully, you won't find anyone like Bakugo there."

He whistled through his nose. "There's always _one_ , baby. Thankfully, Yang and Katsuki's son, Raiden, is still in elementary school and his only hangup is that he hates naps." He took a breath. "At least he is still quirkless."

"A far contrast from your childhood days with Katsuki," she said as she was nodding in approval. "Still baffles me that Katsuki and my dearest Yang are married."

"It still baffles me that they are _still_ married," said Izuku as he was laughing. "I am still waiting for police to knock at our door to report that there has been a murder." He placed his hand to his chest. "If I become a character witness, I will say that Yang did it in self-defense."

"My Oum, you're a riot. I love that you always defend my best friend." The Faunus placed her body onto the emerald-haired husband as she massaged his shoulders. "Hmm," she whispered into his ear. "Something about dating a professor turns me on." She made a purr as she used her free hand to grip onto his butt. "Care to give me an after school private lesson, Professor Midoriya?"

"Blakey," he said cautiously. "I need to get going. Didn't think that you need a second call-in from the maintenance man."

She was blushing as she pecked her husband on the cheek. "Sorry, Izuku honey. But you always told me that you were _always_ available for housecalls." She gripped onto his shoulder. "Any day, anytime, any moment." She made a gentle bite onto his ear.

The last thing Izuku needed was something _extracurricular_ to keep him from leaving. The Faunus have always been frisky since establishing their relationship. Nevertheless, that was how she showed her love. And that was something that he wouldn't trade for the world.

"Have a great day, sweetheart," she said to him. "Keep Oum _and_ God first. Watch out for cars. But most of all, be safe."

Izuku looked up to his taller better half and pecked her on the lips. "Thank you, baby! You be safe as well. You and Ari." Izuku turned around as he took hold of his lunch and made his way to the door. Before touching the knob, he patted his pockets, only to realize that his keys were missing.

"Not again," cried Izuku. "Left the keys upstairs."

"Really, Izuku," retorted Blake as she placed her hands on her hips. "First day on the job and you are running behind."

Izuku whistled through his nose. "Normally, I keep them on the mantle. However, last night, the maintenance man needed assistance from a huntress about an escaped Ursai."

The amber-eyed Faunus lightly touched her cheek. She was beet red as she put her fingers together. "Sorry. That was my bad." She turned her body toward the stairs. "Stay right here and I will go…." Her sentence was cut short when something wizzed across the living room in a head-spinning blur and stopped a foot in front of his face, floating in mid-air and surrounded by a yellow glow.

"Here are your keys, Daddy!" A preppy voice announced from the staircase. The mother and father looked at the staircase. Sporting her purple cape and her red mask that was given as a gift from her Auntie Nemuri, she stood afoot. The sound of a whirling box fan was making its presence known as it aided Aerith as her cape was waving.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Have no fear, Papa Dearest." Aerith delivered her parents a peace sign as she continued staring at them. "Shadowcat is here to save the day once more from the perilous flights of evildoers! I am the maiden of the timid, the mistress of the almighty and the opposition of the evil. Choose where you stand carefully because I always win; it is what _all_ Pro Heroes do. So ask for help... be of help... or run... the choice is yours!"

"Aerith! What did we say about using your quirk," said the Faunus. "You are still mastering it and we can't afford another hole in the wall again."

The half-Faunus groan. "C'mon, Mom! I am getting better."

"Like your bed wetting problem?"

"I am getting better! Out of the seven days this week, I made _two_ days without wetting myself."

"Right." Blake turned to her husband. "Have a great day, dear." She kissed him on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you, too," replied Izuku. He turned to Aerith. "Have a great day at school, dear."

Aerith waved happily. "Bye, Daddy!"

Izuku nodded to his ladies before closing the door. Blake turned to Aerith. "Remove the superhero outfit and get ready. It won't be long before Raiden will be coming."

When hearing Raiden's name, she turned beet red. "Ray-kun?"

Before Blake could answer, she heard the sound of the doorbell. "Hmm, that must be him." The Faunus pressed the button and saw the camera monitor showing the two guests. "Hmm! Eri has come along as well."

Aerith's face frowned when noticing a certain interloper accompanying her crush. _So, Eri?! We face once again for my man. I think you and I are going to have a problem!_

_**To be continued….** _

Cigarette smoke lingered in the damaged living room. Lying on the couch were the naked Katsuki and Yang. Covered by a blanket, Yang lied on her husband's chest as they took turns smoking a cigarette.

"God, why do we have to be this pissed off to have angry sex," questioned Katsuki as he stroked Yang's hair.

"I can't say," she answered while blowing out the smoke. "Your little sardine must have been pumped with steroids." She cooed loudly. "You have cleaned out my pipes!"

"I am going to say that is Mistrali for you liked it," answered Katsuki.

"Yeah, something like it." Yang pecked him on the cheek as they were bathing in their own sweat. "To think we are poorly matched for each other. The hell that came out of Oum's creation."

"More like Deku and Blake."

"Yeah! It was on a whim of a dare for us to date."

"What a night that was," said Katsuki as he laughed. "I remember like it was yesterday."

"Police reports, hospital stay," said Yang.

"Court costs, restraining orders."

"Threats of many kinds on both ends."

"Seeing our mothers fight."

"Dad and your father begging them to stop."

"Through it all, Yang, I think I love you."

"I think I love you as well."

_**BD: Can you imagine if Yang and Katsuki were a couple in canon?** _

_**GOTA: That is like Katsuki and Cardin became friends. That's a disaster!** _

_**BD: Got me thinking!** _

_**GOTA: Please, God, no!** _

_**BD: Yeah, yeah! But, stay tuned for another exciting chapter.** _

_**To be continued….for real this time.** _


End file.
